


Distraction

by magicalpaganini (heartsflush)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Mario Kart, Other, not quite smut...but it gets a lil spicy, nothing nsfw tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/magicalpaganini
Summary: Alexis is getting beaten at Mario Kart, and badly. They need to come up with a plan.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write something cute with the bad feels that angst gave me
> 
> so enjoy this

“I can’t believe this is your first time playing Mario Kart.”

“What makes you say that, love?”

“I don’t know, Girard, the fact that you’ve been in first place the whole time?”

Alexis focused intensely on the game in front of them. Girard had finished the race just moments before, much to the chagrin of his partner. They’d been playing the game for literal years and he was beating them like it was nothing.

“Oh,  _ fuck you,  _ Toad!” Alexis yelled as they crossed the finish line in third place. “That red shell was  _ un-fucking-necessary! _ ”

Girard laughed, making Alexis glare at him. “You’re kind of adorable when you get this way,” he said, gazing at them lovingly.

“Who cares if I’m adorable?! I’m  _ losing! _ ” they replied. The scores on the screen switched from those of the last race to totals, and Alexis sighed. “You’re gonna win this, aren’t you.”

“There’s still one race left,” Girard said. “You could still win.”

“Yeah, right.” Alexis shifted in their seat. “Even if I get first in this race, you’re still gonna beat me. You won the last three races.”

Girard smiled, hitting the button to continue. “I was trying to give you hope, y’know.”

“Take your hope and shove it.”

As the cinematic overview of the course played on the screen, an idea made its way into Alexis’s head. They thought for a moment, then grinned mischievously as the countdown started.

It was  _ perfect. _

Once the race began, they inched closer to Girard on the couch. He didn’t seem to notice, so at the first turn, they inched closer yet again. And again. And again, until they were practically upon him by the time the second lap rolled around. 

Girard finally seemed to notice them, peering at them out of the corner of his eye. “Are you trying to distract me?”

“Is it working?” Alexis shot back, hitting an item block.

Girard chuckled softly. “No. You might want to try a little harder.”

Alexis could practically hear a wink in his voice. It was infuriating.

They leaned their head on his shoulder, keeping a careful eye on the screen. It was a little uncomfortable, but they pushed through, shifting to fit their face in the crook of his neck. They began placing soft kisses there, working their way up to his jaw by the final lap.

“How about now?” Alexis asked.

Girard hummed, his eyes closing for a second. “A little bit.”

Alexis smirked against his jaw, then pressed a button on their controller. Just as Girard was about to cross the finish line, he was hit by a blue shell.

“YES!” Alexis exclaimed, crossing the finish line in first place. 

Girard put his controller down, having finished in second. “Very sneaky, Alexis.”

“I’m a master of deception,” Alexis replied triumphantly. 

“I still won.”

“I know, but I beat you once, and that’s what matters.” Alexis moved to place the controller on the table, then felt Girard’s arm snake around their waist.

“You’re very easy to satisfy, then,” Girard mused, pulling Alexis closer.

Alexis turned to face him fully, ending up straddling him in the process. He had a shit-eating grin on his face; they matched it with one of their own. 

“You sure about that?”

Girard sat up, pulling Alexis forward so that their faces were almost touching. “Well, if prior experience has taught me anything…”

Alexis rolled their eyes. “Okay, stop saying witty one-liners and just kiss me already.”

In response, Girard obliged, pressing his lips to theirs. Alexis cupped his face in their hands and closed their eyes, humming contentedly. They draped their arms around Girard’s neck as he slid his tongue into their mouth. He ran a hand through their hair idly and tightened his grip on their waist, eliciting a soft moan from them.

Alexis pulled back, breathing heavily, and steadied themselves. “Do you want to keep going?” 

“Yes,” Girard breathed, “but maybe not with Waluigi on the screen.”

At that moment, Waluigi’s nasal laugh rang through the speakers, causing Alexis to burst into a fit of giggles. They reached for the controller to turn off the TV. “It was your choice to play as him.”

“Uh, because he’s the best.”

Alexis rolled their eyes as the TV winked off. They set the controller down, then returned their attention to Girard, who had leaned back onto the arm of the couch.

“Now where were we?”


End file.
